Complicated
by mullinsb
Summary: End of season 2 #Savis status
1. Chapter 1

Lisa and Sonny sat at a table getting coffee. "Hey, don't be so down" she said as she tilted the bill of his hat down.

"I'm fine" he replied "It just seems so weird that you're not going to be here." He explained.

"I know, but Sonny we can either make the best of this or we can dread it the entire time" she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"So, I" he started as he played with the coffee cup trying to find the words he was looking for and the courage to say them.

"What?" she asked

"When you uh, when you go to San Diego; what does that mean for us?" He asked

"I.. I don't know" she said tucking her hair behind her ears "But that doesn't mean we can't make all of the time we have right now" she told him. If there was something Lisa Davis had mastered in life, it was the ability to be in denial of things that must be faced until she absolutely had to.

"Yeah" Sonny tapped his hand on the table and sat back.

"I don't know what to say Sonny, do you have a thought on where it leaves us?" she asked feeling helpless that she didn't have an answer.

"I… I don't know" he said wincing

"So why don't we enjoy the time we have here?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you and I, it's just, it's hard knowing that you're leaving and I don't know where we even stand" he blurted out frustrated.

Lisa wasn't expecting that. She was at a loss of what to say. "Sonny" she tried to process what he just said.

"It's ok, it's fine, you don't have to say anything. I… I shouldn't have.. ugh. Can we just forget this.." he was flustered and frustrated. Sonny was not the kind to just throw things out there like that but this relationship was different from any one he'd ever been in. He knew the risk of going into this when he found out she was going to OCS. At the time though the only feeling he had was relief that their relationship wouldn't be illegal. He hadn't thought it out past that.

Lisa was about to respond when Clay came up walking up towards the bakery. "Hey you two!" he said as he walked up the stairs. He pulled a chair over and sat down. "Since when do you drink coffee? Did they have a little something, something they put in there?" he asked jokingly to Sonny.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Sonny asked

"Geez. Coffee supposed to take the cranky edge off in the morning there brother." Clay laughed. "Are you have woman troubles and that's why you've called Davis here?" he asked.

Turning to Davis he proceeds to explain "Sonny has a mysterious girlfriend that has caused him to go all legit. Not one club visit in Manila. Not one. He was this, what did you call it? Don of the Philippines that was fine sitting back and waiting no climbing the walls, no looking for trouble. Nothing." Clay rambled on.

"Spenser why are you so happy and chatty?" Sonny interrupted as he balled up a napkin and threw it at him.

"This is why you have issues, because you get hateful" Clay told him. "It's ok, I've got to go, I'm just picking up a order and have to get back to Stella"

"Stella?" Lisa asked

"Ha! There it is" Sonny points at him

"Yeah, we're trying to work things out" he explained.

"Alright Justin, get back to Britney" Sonny said annoyed.

"We need to go out soon, we've to to hang out before you go Davis"

"We will" Lisa smiled and raised her coffee before taking a sip.

"That kid can be such a pain in the .."Sonny started to say before being interrupted  
"I hear you!" Clay said as he walked out the door of the bakery.

Sonny gave him the finger from behind and laughed.

"Oh boy, ha ha.. I tell you" Sonny laughed "You ready to head out?" he asked

"Um, yeah." Lisa replied as she opened her coffee lid and stuck the sugar papers inside to throw away.

She had plans to meet Blackburn for lunch and Sonny was going to head to the gym. It may seem a little inappropriate to ride up on the back of Sonny's bike so they had decided earlier that after coffee he'd drop her off at her apartment.

They got back to her apartment, and Sonny walked her up to her door. She unlocked the door and opened it stepping inside. Sonny stayed on the other side.

"I should probably go ahead and go" he told her as he stood there, hands in his pockets. His clean shaven face made him look more boyish than his normal husky look.

She tilted her head to the side, "You can come in, we still have some time" she said referring to time before she had to leave to meet Blackburn.

"Nah, it's ok. It's probably better that I go now" he said as he now nervously adjusted his hat.

Lisa felt sick, she wasn't ready to let go yet and it felt like that's what this moment was- him letting go. Her mind flashed back to when he showed up at her door that night, she was ready to kill whomever had been knocking so loudly. "A beer with you sounded better" the thought melted her as much as it did that night.

She nodded, and bit her lip stepping back towards the door frame.

"I'll uh, catch up with you later" he said having trouble making eye contact.

Lisa wasn't prepared to think things through but she also wasn't prepared to just let him go.

"Ok," she said taking a couple steps forward she placed her hands on his chest and moved them up to rest her one arm around his neck and removing his hat to place it on her head before resting the other arm around his neck. "But I'm going to need this as collateral" she said her lips now almost touching his.

She knew exactly how to get to him, and he was to far in to want to fight it when she was this close. He put his hands on her hips then moved his hands around her waist.

"Are you sure you can't come in for just a few minutes?" she asked as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair

"I, uh… I um.." he stumbled as he tried his best to say no and pulled back slightly holding a hand up explaining "I uh, can't think when you're this close" he laughed.

Lisa held her ground staying just barely away from his lips. "Oh, I beg to differ, you haven't had an issue thinking when I'm this close. Maybe it's the clothes" she said rubbing her hands down the front of his shirt. "Maybe if we just took some off it would help you think" she teased unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Hmm" he closed his eyes trying to keep his composure as best he could. Having her this close made him feel like he had just had half a bottle of whisky. His head felt woozy and his balance not as steady. He knew they shouldn't do this, it was only going to increase the pain.

"Is it helping?" she asked whispering in his ear, the feeling of her breath on his skin made him want to push her up against the way and kiss her.

"Ha, I.." he started before she quickly put her finger over his lips

"Sounds like it isn't yet" she said as she continued to unbutton his shirt while her eyes were on his face and her lips still close to his but not touching. She got down to the last button and then pulled his undershirt out of the top of his jeans. She started to tug on the belt buckle and he couldn't take anymore. His lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. One hand on the back of her head tangled in her hair and the other on her back pulling her in close. He began walking her backwards into the apartment closing the door with his foot. His lips made their way down to her neck, "You drive me crazy" he told her with a husky laugh as he his lips quickly found their way back to her skin. His hands worked to quickly unbutton her shirt and pull it off.

Lisa bit her lip and closed her eyes as she moaned feeling his lips on her neck and his hands running down the side of her body. "I need you so bad" she breathed her heart beating fast. Sonny led her to the bedroom, and they fell back onto the bed. For right now they wouldn't think about complications or the future. Right now, they'd think about the feeling of skin on skin, hearts beating fast and not worry about the hang over that it might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N thanks for the feedback! As always it is much appreciated ! I'm in the middle of the third chapter so that should be available sometime this weekend ******

On her way to meet Blackburn for lunch, Lisa thought about her relationship with Sonny. It wasn't something she had expected to happen. There was always a little bit of a spark there but she had a strict rule of not dating SEALs. People whispered about them and if they had 'knocked boots' but she'd just roll her eyes. They were friends. She never understood why people had such a thing about two people of the opposite sex being friends. Now, she wonders if they saw something she didn't.

That night at the bar before Mexico when they almost kissed as if they could blame it on the amount of whisky they had, but both of them knew that wasn't true. They had been that drunk together many times before and not once was there a kiss attempted. She was curious about how he felt but they seemed to push it aside while on deployment. Not that she allowed or trusted herself to really be alone with him in Mexico. She did find herself looking at him or watching him and daydreaming sometimes while they were there.

After getting back, she knew what she was getting into going to the bar where he'd be. She couldn't seem to help herself. There they were, in the same place as before deployment. He even brought it up, which let her know he hadn't let it go. He was moving a little slow and she was feeling a little brave so she kissed him. It felt like fireworks going off inside as their lips met. She pulled back, slightly unsure only to be met with his low and sexy "C'mere"…. She shook her head at the thought and smiled.

There was something about him that kept pulling her to him. Even after she realized that their kiss was 'illegal' she couldn't deny it felt good and she wanted more. "Ugh" she let out as she pulled into the parking space. If she had known this would happen, she may not have applied for OCS or maybe she wouldn't have gone to the bar. "No, I still would've gone" she thought. She didn't regret applying for OCS, after all it was something she had spent her career working very hard for. It just made life more complicated especially with the strict rules of the Navy.

At lunch with Blackburn, they discussed OCS, and her upcoming billet. He asked her about what areas she wanted to go into and gave her some tips. "Are you excited about going to San Diego?" he asked

"Umm, you know. I think it'll be interesting. Virginia Beach has been my home for so long now that it feels weird." She replied.

"Well, they have perfect weather there… and who knows, you may eventually wind up back around here." He told her.

Sonny was in the gym working out trying to clear his head. Clay walked in and picked up some weights. "Hey buddy, how's it going" he asked. Sonny looked straight ahead and grunted as he continued lifting. "Oh really?" Clay replied "So I guess you haven't worked out your issues" he laughed. "I don't have issues" Sonny replied bluntly. "If you say so" Clay rolled his eyes. "How's the leg?" Sonny asked. "It's coming along. They think I'll be ok to come back" Clay replied. "That's good. I hate trying to break in new team members" Sonny explained. "Is it always about you man?" Clay laughed shaking his head. "I'll see you later" Sonny told him as left to take a shower.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Sonny pulled out his phone and saw he had a message. Unlocking the phone, he saw text from Lisa

'Hey, I'm leaving from lunch with Blackburn '

Lisa sat in the car for a second waiting to see if he'd respond. Maybe he was mad at her. Normally he always responded quickly. She stared at the phone for a minute. "Ugh, get a grip Lisa! You are not that girl" she told herself and she started to put the phone down but then saw the bubbles come up on the screen meaning that Sonny was typing something. Then they stopped. Then they started again. "What are you doing writing a novel?" she wondered.

Finally, his response popped up. "Just got done at the gym. How was lunch?"

"That's all you typed?" she said out loud before responding. "It was good. Do you want to come over tonight and we can watch a movie and order in?" Sonny sat for a second and contemplated it. "I've got a few things I need to get done at my place. Rain check?" he replied back his heart aching as he hit send. There was nothing so important for him to get done but he had to try and step back to get some perspective on this. He couldn't do that with her close.

Lisa's heart sank when the text came through. They only had a few weeks together. "We only have a few weeks left to spend together" she thought about typing before realizing she sounded selfish and a little desperate for someone who couldn't even answer the question 'where does it leave us?' she realized that maybe she needed to think about that before getting upset with him.

"Yeah, of course. I'll miss you " she replied back and hit send. Sonny saw the text and although there was nothing actually said that should make him feel bad he did. "If I get done I'll text you and maybe we can get some dinner" he replied back, feeling like a love sick school boy.

Lisa had pulled out of the parking lot when on her dash screen "new message" popped up. She hit the "read" button. "New message from Sonny Quinn. If I get done I'll text you and maybe we can get some dinner. Do you want to reply?" A grin was on Lisa's face before she even realized it. "Or dessert" she said out loud. She didn't realize it but the car was listening for a reply. "You replied 'or dessert'" are you ready to send?" "Yeah. NO! NO, don't send!" she tried to stop it but there was no way. She was at a red light and grabbed the phone "That should have said I have oreo ice-cream for dessert, lol stupid talk to text" she hit send. "That sounded even dumber" she thought as the light turned green and she started driving.

Sonny had gotten the first reply, and chuckled. "Maybe I should just head over now" he thought and started to type. Then the second text came through. "Oreo ice-cream? What?" He knew that's not what she meant to say, she was obviously trying to recover from a text she didn't mean to send. "Sounds dirty, but a little cold ;)" he hit send.

"New Message" came up on the screen in the car again. Lisa hit 'read.' "New message from Sonny Quinn. Sounds dirty, but a little cold. Winky face emoji" Lisa laughed. "Do you want to reply?" "You're so bad. Maybe we'll find out" the car asked, "Are you ready to send?" "No" Lisa made sure she replied correctly this time. "Ok" the car listened again. "LOL" she replied. "Are you ready to send?" the car asked again. "Yes."

Sonny saw her reply come through, and even though he wanted to just head on over to her place he had to wait and try and sort some things out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N if there was a song to go along with part of this chapter, it would be Kenny Chesney's "Come Over"

Sonny got home, straightened up a little then did some laundry. It was only two hours later and he couldn't think of anything else to do. He turned the tv off, only to turn it on again. Sat and watched the fan blades as he tried to think. What did he do before this relationship? Sonny chuckled at the fact he couldn't even remember.

He wasn't sure what to do. This relationship was illegal and as much as he enjoyed a tango with trouble if it came at the possible expense of someone he cared about, he couldn't do it. He hated 'responsible Sonny' it just didn't seem right. However, 'take the bullet Sonny' was a role he was ok with and if he had to take that bullet to make sure his career was safe he would. He only had another year on his current enlistment, which would free up the complications of their relationship. There were options outside the teams. Private security was something many of his buddies had gone into and made good money with. Would he want to move to San Diego though? What happens when she gets assigned somewhere else? If she isn't sure about their relationship now; when would she be? If he knew where she stood it might make it easier to plan this out. The problem was he didn't know, and after this morning he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

Should he be fighting this? Or let it go and when she leaves, she leaves? Sonny's problem was he hated the unknown and when it was constantly in the forefront of his mind it made him climb the walls. Nothing here was providing him a distraction. He tossed a golf ball up and caught it, repeating the process. He tossed it up again when there was a knock at the door catching him off guard so that he looked that way which caused the golf ball to fall on his head. "Ouch!" he yelled as he got up

There was another brief knock at the door. "I'm coming," he said sitting the golf ball on the table and rubbing his head. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Lisa on the other side. "Hey" he greeted her with a smile. "Hey" she said as she nervously rocked back on her heels. "I, um thought you might need some help so I figured I'd just come see." She told him as she stuck her hands in her back pockets. Sonny ran his hands through the top of his hair, which unknowing to him was incredibly hot to Lisa. "Come in" he said opening the door and stepping back. "What are you working on?" she asked looking around and not seeing anything out or different. "Oh I was straightening up, and I had to do some laundry, that sort of stuff" he explained knowing it sounded like a horrible list of things he **had **to do.

"Sonny" she paused looking down at the floor then back at him "about earlier" she nervously pushed her hair behind her ear as she fidgeted with her other hand. He interrupted her, "It's ok Lisa. You don't have to say anything. Can I uh, get you a beer?" he asked trying to change the subject. He went over to the refrigerator to grab two beers. "I love you too Sonny" she said as his back was still towards her. "I don't have any answers but I need you to know that I do love you" she said as she nervously played with her hands. Sonny wanted to jump and scream he had never been so happy to hear something. He closed the refrigerator door and quickly closed the gap between them with as he placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers as his hands rested on her hips.

"It feels like everything is happening at once, and even though it's all good things they are conflicting. I'm not sure how to deal with that" she admitted. Sonny lifted his head and took her hand in his. "I don't know. As much as it kills me, we can't continue this after you leave" he told her staring at hand. Looking up at her, he sees the tears on her face, "it'll be ok" he assures her as a tear escapes his eye.

"If I had known, I might not have applied to Officer Candidate School" she said wiping her face. "Lisa, this is what you've worked for. You're not giving that up for me or anyone" he said firmly. "We'll take the time we have now. I mean, it's no different than if we got spun up tomorrow and I got shot" he explained trying to make her feel better but failing. "Please don't." she said shaking her head at the thought. "You know what I mean" he replied. "Yeah" she said almost in a whisper.

"Hey!" he says as he clapped his hands together. "I was thinking about getting a foosball table. You know, for like, behind the couch. What do you think? Want to go look?" he asked trying desperately to move past this moment. "A fooseball table? Why do you need a fooseball table behind your couch?" she asked. "I don't know. I might be fun. Something to do." He shrugged. Lisa laughed.

"Oh!" he said holding up his finger "I gotcha. I know where you're going with this and I have an answer. I can look for one that flips over to a pool table too so the surface is flat" he explained. "What are you talking about? Now you want a pool table?" she leaned against the counter. "Well, I mean, if you're concerned about, you know… uh, this way, if we decide to you know" he made a gesture with his hand rolling it forward "then it wouldn't like hurt your back or something" Lisa read in between the lines of Sonny's words understanding he insinuating they'd have sex on it. She covered her face with her hand and laughed. "What'd I say?" Sonny asked.

The next couple weeks went by fast. Sonny and Davis were inseparable essentially living in a domestic bliss. It was fun to go out, but as he said before the laid-back Lisa at home was his favorite. Just seeing her sitting on the couch eating some frosted flakes out of a bowl that was too big Sonny couldn't help but smile. There was nowhere else he'd rather be. He stood there for a minute just watching her. She realized he was there and looked over "Do I have milk on me?" she asked wiping her face. "Ha ha, no I was just admiring the scenery" he smiled and came to sit beside her. "So, I was thinking that we'd go out on a boat today. What do you say?" "It sounds fun, but I don't even remember where I put my last swimsuit and where are we going to just get a boat?" she asked curiously. "Ah!" he said getting up and opening a cabinet. He squatted down and pulled out a small bag. Walking back over towards the couch he sat it down on the table and held his hands out towards it. "Problem 1 solved and problem 2, I've got a buddy with a boat dock and rented a boat." He explained. She looked at the bag, and then back at him wondering what he did. "It won't bite, I promise" he laughed. She took the bag and looked inside. She pulled out a red two piece and raised her eyebrows. "I thought uh, you know, you look good in red and well you look good out of red too, but I uh, if you don't like it we can stop somewhere or we don't have to go" he rambled as he was now unsure of the decision that seemed so brilliant when he thought of it. She stood up and walked over to him "It's perfect" she kissed his lips. "Thank you, it was really sweet of you to put all this together. I guess I should go try this on" she said smiling. "Oh, and um, on the dresser there's a white thing, uh cover up? Or something like that?" he explained. "The sales lady said you might need it. I told her I was hoping for as little clothing as possible, but she seemed to think it was important" he told her as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Just when I think you're all out of surprises, there you go again" Lisa laughed.

A few minutes later she came out in her bathing suit with the sheer white cover-up that reached mid-thigh. "You look fantastic." He said as he checked her out from head to toe. "What do you have there?" she asked as she saw him packing a cooler. "I got us some sandwiches, chips and fruit to take with us."

"Well aren't you a planner?" she asked with a giggle. "Food, water, beer… I think we're good" he said shutting the cooler.

They spent the day out on the boat relaxing, jumping off the side of the boat, snorkeling and kissing. He loved that she understood him. When she'd laugh at his jokes it was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. Looking at her smiling as the sun started to set he knew with no doubts that he wanted to marry her. The smile on his face was replaced with a look of sadness. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing the change in his expression and demeanor. "Nothing" he forced a smile. "I guess we need to head back to shore" he said as he got up and started the boat. Lisa knew that part of what was bothering him was that reality was setting in. She knew, because it was for her too. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him laying her face against his bare back.

"Wanna run away?" he asked still facing forward "we could do it, I'll just turn the boat that way and we're gone" she lifted her head up briefly and laughed. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Unless you've got a few million stashed away where we can find an island. The military doesn't take kindly to deserters." She replied. Sonny let out a huff. "If only" he said under his breath. Their ride to shore was mostly quiet after that. They got in his truck and headed back to the apartment. Reality was starting to set in hard with Sonny. They had another week left together and that was it. They walked into the apartment and Sonny blurted out his thoughts. "You know, we could get married." Lisa sat down the bag she was carrying. "What?" she asked thinking she must have heard him wrong. "We could get married. Then, it wouldn't be wrong, right?" he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket.

"Sonny we can't just get married and no, while they might not kick us out it still doesn't mean they wouldn't or that there wouldn't be repercussions. It's still fraternization" she explains in a tone that was more reflective of book knowledge than heart. "Oh." Was all he could say. "I'm gonna go get the cooler and clean it out. I'll be right back" he said as he headed out the door. Lisa sat down. She didn't mean for her words to come out quite like she was reading them from a rule book. Did he really suggest they get married? Was he serious?

Sonny let the tailgate of the truck down. He pulled the cooler closer and then sat down on the tailgate as he unplugged to cooler to let some of the water out. He rubbed his hand over his forehead as he stared at the ground. Today was a great day but it made him realize just how bad this was going to hurt. He felt helpless and the worst part was he couldn't even complain because he didn't want to make her feel bad. In the back of his mind he still wondered if she was ok with getting closer to him because she had an "end" point, after all she knew the whole time she was going to OCS. She knew she was applying when he asked her about it on the plane that day. He punched side of the truck and then ran his hands through his hair as he tried to sort it all out. He didn't want to be mad or bitter towards her. He didn't blame her for wanting OCS after all she had every right to pursue her dreams. This sucked. He hopped off and grabbed the cooler to carry it inside. As he grabbed the cooler he realized his knuckle was bleeding because he hit the bolt on the side. "Sh*t" he said as he tried to wipe it off before heading inside.

Lisa was walking out of the bedroom as he came in. "Hey, I was just about to go out and check on you" she said as she moved to shut the door behind him. "I was just letting this drain" he explained as he sat the cooler up on the counter. She noticed his knuckle and put her hand over his. "What happened?" she grabbed a paper towel to place it over his knuckle. "I hit the bolt on the on the side of the truck, I'm fine, it's not a big deal" he said pulling his hand away. "You're bleeding Sonny" she said as she tried again to help him. "It'll stop in a second. I can take care of myself" he told her, his frustration slipping through as he got the trash out of the cooler to put in the trash can.

Lisa stood there feeling frozen. She should've have thought about this. He isn't going to take it well when she leaves and she won't be here to pull him out of it. The last time he hit the red hard it was during downtime when she was preparing for OCS and was avoiding him. He obviously noticed and was upset about it because he went as far as to bring it up when she was called to pick him up from the strip club. Not only had she hurt her best friend, but she set him up for the path of self destruction.

"I'm sorry" she said almost in a whisper. He looked over at her and saw the hurt and sadness all over her face. She turned to hide the tear coming down her face as she attempted to wipe it away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped" Sonny said as he stood there unsure of what to do next. Lisa turned around to face him. "Sonny, I-" she began before his phone started ringing. He was being called in for a mission. "I've got to" he told her as he took a deep breath. "Yeah" she nodded understanding that he had no control over it. He changed into some jeans and a shirt before he left. "I should probably go" Lisa said as he finished putting his shoe on. "You can stay, I don't know if this will be a short thing or longer" he offered. "It's ok" she replied as she got her purse.

They walked out to the parking lot, again the reality of the different lives they had now becoming even more obvious. "Be careful" Sonny said as he pulled out his bike key. "You too" Lisa said opening her door. She didn't want to leave like this, especially with him potentially going into danger. She walked over and stopped his arm before he lifted it to put on the helmet and kissed him. "I love you. Please be safe" she said holding her hand on the side of his face. "I will" he said pulling her close for a last kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat around the briefing table as Mandy explained a high level asset had been captured by a terroist group and Bravo was being sent in to retrieve him. They had an idea of where he was being held and needed to act before the asset was moved again, or worse- killed.

"Wheels up in a hour" Blackburn advised "wrap up what you need to and let's get going." Sixteen hours there, time on the ground, then another sixteen hours back. Sonny pushed back from the table and went to his cage to get prepared. Blackburn looked at Jason, "Is Sonny alright?" he asked. "Yeah. He's fine, it's just late I think." Jason said brushing it off.

Clay was hanging out, even though he wasn't able to go on missions yet they still allowed him to stay in the loop. "Hey buddy, you alright?" he asked watching Sonny throw stuff in his bag and zip up the bag. "Yeah, I'm fine" Sonny replied. Clay looked over at Ray, and Ray shook his head as if to say not to push the issue. "Alright, well I am out- you guys stay safe" Clay said as he closed up his cage.

After they went over mission details on the plane, Blackburn instructed the guys to get some sleep. Sonny set up his hammock, pulled down his hat and went to sleep. He didn't want to talk to anyone and just wanted to get this all over with.

The mission was successful, but they were on the ground longer than expected due to the asset being relocated. Thankfully, he was picked up in route so that they didn't lose him and avoided having to stay longer. "Oh, guys.. Lisa leaves next week for San Diego so we were planning on getting together for drinks with her to wish her luck." Jason said as he finished up congratulation them on a mission well executed. Ray looked over at Sonny who was still unusually quiet "Hey Son, you alright?" he asked sitting down beside him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just spent the day out in the sun and feel like I'm dragging, ha ha" Sonny explained. "Ah. Well get some rest." Ray said patting his shoulder.

Lisa sat in her apartment, missing Sonny and wondering about their mission. She was worried about how he would react after she left and who she could discretely ask to keep an eye on him. The guys all looked out for each other, but they typically saw Sonny's behavior as well, Sonny's behavior and that worried her. Her phone buzzed with a text and she looked hoping it was Sonny. "Hey, we were hoping to meet up with you and get some drinks before you leave… think you can fit the team in?" Clay asked. Lisa smiled. "Of course. When do they guys get back?" she asked. It seemed like an hour before Clay responded. "They are on their way back now but it'll be tomorrow some time."

The guys got back in town and Sonny was getting ready to head home. Walking down the hall he looked up to see Lisa in uniform. He stopped and saluted. There was no one else around and she swatted at his arm. "Sonny" she rolled her eyes. "It's the rules" he shrugged not purposely meaning for it to burn her but it did. "Where you headed?" he asked. "I uh, had some paperwork to sign so I had to come in" she explained. Trent came down the hall, "Hey Davis!" he said giving her a hug. "Oh! Wait… can I do that?" he asked with a chuckle "You being an officer and all. I don't want to get court martialed" She rolled her eyes, "Oh stop." Trent held up his hands, "hey, I've seen it happen." Sonny just stood and listened, being reminded of how this couldn't be. "Ok, but we're fine." Lisa assured. "Alright, we'll see you later!" Trent saluted as he left. "I better get going to" Sonny said his sadness evident on his face. "Sonny" she began but he stopped her "Trent has a point. I should go" Lisa watched him walk out the door, her heart broken.

Sonny got home, took out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a shot. Then another, and another, before he lost count. He had never felt pain quiet like this before. He wanted to see her. Just one last time, he needed to see her. He found his phone and pulled up the Uber app.

"Thanks" he slurred some getting out of the car. He made his way to her door, his head starting to feel like it was spinning. He knocked and waiting. A few seconds later she came to the door "Sonny" she said surprised to see him. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been upset she was in a robe. "Hey" he said slightly slurred. "You didn't drive here did you?!" she asked angrily. "I Uber'd" he told her "I just needed to see you. Just one last time before I can't." He said reaching out and caressing the side of her face. "I don't want anything; I just need you one more time" he said as his eyes studied her face. She opened the door for him to come in. Things were packed in boxes, the apartment was much more bare that Sonny was used to. It caught him off guard. "Oh wow" he said looking around his eyes found her again and nothing else mattered. He stepped closer and kissed her, slowly deepening it and moving his hands down her body. She pulled back and looked at him "Sonny" she said putting her hands on his chest. "Please don't. Please. Lisa, just tonight can we have that?" he begged thinking she was going to bring him back to reality. "Sonny" she repeated as he stepped back away from her and sat on the arm of the couch. She stepped closer to him and took his hands. "You know, that if the circumstances were different, I would marry you in a heartbeat" she explained as a tear ran down her face. "Really?" Sonny asked shocked but extremely happy "Yeah" Lisa nodded. Sonny moved his hands to her hips, and smiled so wide it hurt his face. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. He untied her robe, kissed her neck and down her stomach as she tried unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged it for him to stand as she led him to the bedroom. If tonight was going to be the last time, they were going to make the most out of it.

The next morning, Sonny woke up with a pounding headache. Between the whisky he had consumed and Lisa he had a hell of a hangover. He looked beside him to see she wasn't there. "Ooh" he said rubbing his forehead. Lisa walked into the room with two cups of coffee. "Morning sleepy head" she grinned. "Morning" he smiled back. She held out the coffee for him. "Oh, thank you" he said as he took a sip.

"I was just about to take a shower, want to join me?" Lisa asked as she sat her cup down. Sonny got up, "you don't have to ask me twice" he laughed. They walked into the bathroom and she turned on the shower before turning around to him and lifting her arms up for him to remove her shirt. Pulling it off he kissed her, as he hooked his thumbs in her pajama bottoms and then removed them. She leaned against the shower door as she let out a moan as he finished undressing her. Pulling her close, he opened the shower door and they stepped inside. They were in the shower until well after the hot water ran out when the moved back to the bed.

Sonny's phone started ringing he got up and found it. "Hello" he answerd. "Hey! Where are you?" Clay asked "What?" Sonny answered with his own question. "You were supposed to meet me for a workout" Clay told him. "Oh.. I totally forgot. I'm uh in the middle of something, can I reschedule?" "Are you having sex?" Clay asked rhetorically. Sonny sounded much happier than he had recently. Sonny laughed. "Don't answer that. I'm going to let you go, Later man" Clay said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked. "Clay.. I was supposed to work out with him today and forgot, it's no big deal" he explains wrapping his arm around her and once again shutting the outside world away.

Reality was just around the corner, and it was going to hurt like hell. For right now though, they were content to live in their fantasy world.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last night Lisa would be in town and she was meeting Bravo for drinks. To her surprise Blackburn and Mandy showed up too. She wanted nothing more that to have Sonny beside her during the night but he made sure not to stick too close. It was obvious that he was sad she was leaving. As they sat around the table talking Naima leaned over to Ray, "Hey is Sonny ok?" she asked. "Yeah. I think he's just sad Lisa is leaving. They were pretty close" Ray told her. Naima watched the two of them as they interacted, the sad longing glances that they'd make. Lisa was standing alone at the bar watching the others play pool when Naima sat down at a stool beside her. "Hey, you ok?" Naima asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just a little sad" she said glancing at Sonny and then looking down. "I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry" Naima smiled. "Hmm?" Lisa seemed surprised. Naima took a sip of her drink "Sonny. I'll keep an eye on him" Lisa wanted to deny it but she needed to know someone was looking out for him. "Thank you" she said looking Naima in the eye as if it allowed her to admit everything.

Naima gave her a hug "Don't worry" she whispered and Lisa hugged her a little tighter.

"It's getting late, I better head out, I have an early flight tomorrow" Lisa said sadly. She and Naima walked over by the pool table where everyone was hanging out. "Hey guys, I better get going. I've got an early flight tomorrow. I want you all to know that your support means the world to me and I'll never forget all I've learned from you." She explained choking back her emotions.

"You're going to be great" Jason said raising his glass. She hugged each one of them, then came to Sonny. She hugged him and whispered in his ear "I love you." His eyes got watery as he stepped back. Everyone noticed the emotion between them but passed it off to the fact that they were such good friends. "Hey Lisa, I'll drop you off at the airport tomorrow" Blackburn told her. "Are you sure? You don't have to" Lisa said still fighting back the emotion in her voice. "Yeah" Blackburn smiled. Sonny knew he shouldn't but he was hoping he'd be the one that got to drive her and say goodbye. "Oh. Alright, I will see you guys around. Don't be a stranger" she said wiping her eyes. She grabbed Sonny's hand and squeezed it on the way out. Naima walked over to him and gave him a hug as Lisa left. "It'll be ok" she said rubbing his back.

It had been nearly two weeks since Lisa left. Sonny wanted so badly to call her or text her but he knew he couldn't. It was killing him. He knew he should delete her from Instagram and Facebook, but he couldn't bring himself to it. It didn't really matter; she hadn't posted anything anyway and most officers didn't use social media because of the risk in rule breaking. He wanted a drink, a distraction but he knew where it would lead and he also knew that if she found out, she'd feel responsible. So, he turned to working out. All-the-time. Constantly. When he wasn't on a mission he was in the gym.

Sometimes he'd sleep in his cage to avoid going home and dealing with the silence. The guys had all mentioned the changes in Sonny to Jason but it wasn't anything "reckless" so Jason didn't see the need to address it yet. One morning, Jason came in early and saw him. He made a loud noise to wake him up. "What? Wh..?" Jason laughed seeing Sonny disoriented. "Morning Sunshine. Late night?" he asked. "Oh. Hey boss." Sonny said trying to fully wake up. "Nah, I was just uh" Sonny held his hand up trying to explain "I sat down for a minute and then I was just sort of out I guess" he chuckled. "Hmm" Jason nodded. "You're here early" Sonny commented. "Yeah, I had some trouble sleeping and thought I'd get a workout in." "Kids?" Sonny asked. "You know, Emma is doing good, I just worry about her. School, boys, freedom. Mikee, is good too but sometimes I just wonder how things would be different if Alana was here" Jason admitted.

"You know, if you need Uncle Sonny to go set anyone straight or scare them I can drive up to New York" Sonny laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Matter of fact, maybe I'll warn her of that when we talk next." Jason replied. "So, what's going on with you?" Jason asked sitting back in a chair. "Me?" Sonny asked. "Nothing." Jason crossed his arms. "Sonny- you are working out constantly. In all the years I've known you you've never been so quiet and you haven't reaked in months." Sonny let out a laugh "So, since I don't reak there's a problem?"

"Well, no. Actually I'm glad but there's something bothering you I can tell." Jason replied now leaning his elbows forward on his knees. "What happened with uh… that girl you were seeing? The secret one?" Jason chuckled at the secret. "We uh, it didn't work out" Sonny shrugged. "Story of my life" he raised an eyebrow as he shrugged. "I'm sorry man" Jason told him knowing that deep down Sonny wanted a family to come home to. "How's Davis? Have you talked to her?" Jason pried knowing that Sonny and Lisa were close and that probably didn't help that she wasn't around since he confided in her. Sonny looked up before replying, "well, you know. She's a cake-eater and all now so we don't really talk" he said as he got up and took his hammock down to provide him a distraction from his emotion as he talked to Jason. "She may be a cake-eater but I'm sure that doesn't mean that she cut us off as friends" Jason tried to console. "Yeah, I just, you know- she's busy now and in San Diego. People move on" Sonny explained.

Jason watched Sonny as he talked and it hit him. Davis was the secret girlfriend. "It was Davis wasn't it?" Jason asked watching him intently. Sonny's back was to Jason as he was straightening some things in his cage. He stopped what he was doing but didn't turn around. "What was Davis?" Sonny asked as he forced himself to move. Jason walked over and stood in the entrance of Sonny's cage. "The girl. It was Davis" Jason replied. "ha ha ha… Davis?" Sonny tried to deflect. "Yes. Davis. Don't lie to me Sonny" Jason said firmly. Sonny sat down in the chair. "Can I plead the 5th?" he took of his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair. Jason let out a laugh. "Oh. My. God. You and Davis?" Jason said shocked but not really when he thought about it. "How long?" he asked. "Not long" Sonny answered being as vague as possible. "But before the Gucci mission right?" Jason asked thinking back. "Yeah" Sonny answered grabbing a tennis ball and bouncing it.

"You know it's illegal according to the UCMJ right?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I know. Technically she wasn't part of Bravo or quiet an officer yet at the time. But it's over now so now worries about breaking rules" Sonny replied bouncing the ball a little harder. Jason could tell he was very bothered by this and definitely not over it. "So that's what all this is about? The working out, the quiet, the" he paused "moping." "I'm not moping" Sonny shot back. "Oh, you're moping" Jason laughed. "I'm not the same person I was months ago" Sonny explained. "Between Lisa and the sub, I've just realized some things. I can't go back to being so drunk I smell like it two days later. And, if I did and she heard; she'd blame herself and that's not on her" Sonny shook his head. "Look Sonny, I get it. I do. And I'm sorry. I'm here if you ever need to talk or hang out" Sonny nodded. "Thanks Jace." Jason nodded. "I guess I should head over to the gym" Sonny stood up. "You should probably eat first. How about we go grab some breakfast" Jason replied. "Sounds good" Sonny as he walked out of the cage and locked up.

They went to a little diner type restaurant not far from base. While they were sitting there Ray walked in. "Jace! Sonny! What's going on?" he asked walking over to their table. "Hey Ray" they both greeted. "We just came over to get a bite before heading to the gym." Jason explained. "Ah.. I stopped in for some coffee." Ray laughed, "It's better than the one on base."

"Join us" Jason offered. Ray sat down, "I talked to Spenser, he's thinking he'll get a date of when he can come back today." "That's great, I know he misses it" Sonny commented. "Yeah" Jason agreed.

"How's Davis doing Sonny'? Have you talked to her?" Ray asked innocently. "Uh, I haven't talked to her" Sonny replied fidgeting with his coffee cup. "She's done forgot us and has officer friends now. Probably found a surfer to date out in California" Ray joked taking a sip of the coffee the waitress just brought over. Jason knocked Ray's let with his foot and Ray looked over at him as if to say "what?!" Jason shook his head. "Hmph." Sonny huffed at the thought of Davis and a surfer. "I'm just kidding, she hasn't forgotten us I'm sure. Naima had talked to her just after she got there but I don't know if she has since" Ray shared. "You guys haven't talked though?" Ray asked a little confused. Jason kicked him again. Sonny was saved from replying by the waitress bringing over the food. "Can I get you something?" she asked Ray. "Nah, I'm good, thank you" he replied with a smile as he took Jason's toast.

"You still seeing that girl from before?" Ray asked trying to change the subject. Jason covered his eyes as he rubbed his hand over his head. "Nah, no." Sonny conceded. "You know, if you need to talk about it, I'm here" Ray offered.

"You need more ammunition for my history of bad relationships and failures?" Sonny asked pushing the food around on his plate remembering when he offered to be an ear to Ray and was quickly reminded, he's never been married.

Ray was taken back a bit at the way Sonny snapped but knew where he was coming from. "Listen brother- I'm sorry. It was just a bad time and I didn't mean it the way it came out at the time." He offered as an apology. "It's fine" Sonny replied. "I uh, should get over to the gym." He said pulling some money out of his wallet. "You didn't eat Sonny" Ray told him gesturing towards his plate. "I got this Sonny" Jason motioned for him to put his money away. "I'll see you boys later." Sonny said as he exited.

"I'm telling you Jace. Something is bothering him" Ray said as he turned to watch Sonny walk out. "He'll be ok" Jason responded. "You know don't you? What it is that's bothering him." Ray asked. "Is it me? Is he mad?" Ray asked. "No… it's not you" Jason said taking a bite of food. "Well what is it Clay not being around and Davis leaving?" Ray tried to figure out. "I mean, I know he doesn't do well with change."

"It's complicated" Jason replied.

"He seemed to be pretty into the girl he was so secretive about. That probably doesn't help with those changes. I think he is at the point where he wants to settle down" Ray said talking through it.

"Yeah" Jason replied.

"What do you know?" Ray asked sitting back and looking at Jason.

Jason shook his head.

"You know" Ray said looking at him.

"I do but I don't think it's something Sonny wants shared" Jason explained.

"Ok, but you can tell me. You want me to be the moral support of this team but then leave me out of the loop" Ray said a little annoyed.

"Think about it Ray. Put the pieces of the puzzle together." Jason replied pushing his plate back.

Ray sat there for a minute and thought about it. "I?" he gave up.

"You'll figure it out" Jason said has took money out and put it on the table.

"You ready?" He asked

"Yeah" Ray said getting up.

That night when he got home Ray asked Naima if she had talked to Lisa recently. "I talked to her about two days ago, she's doing good. She's adjusting. It's been tough" Naima explained.

"I'm sure" Ray replied as he colored with the kids. "Sonny said he hasn't talked to her since she left. It's weird because they were best friends" Ray replied looking up at her. "She say anything?" "About Sonny?" Naima asked. "Yeah, did something happen between them?" Ray asked thinking that maybe Sonny took a cake-eater comment too far because he was upset she was leaving although he seemed unusually supportive of her going. "Dinner will be ready in a few" Naima said changing the subject. "Are you listening to me?" Ray asked as he got up from the table. "Yes, I'm listening to you. I just wanted you to know dinner would be ready soon." She turned to get some plates. Ray leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "You know something" he concluded. Naima paused. "You want tea with dinner?" she deflected. "What is it? Jason won't tell me either" Ray said annoyed. "Sonny was dating this secret girl that he wouldn't talk about but we could all see the changes in him to know there was a girl" Ray explained trying to talk through it. Then, it hit him. He put his hand over his mouth. Naima held back a laugh. "It's Davis. Isn't it? Or it was?" Ray's eyes got big. "YOU KNEW?" he asked her. "I came to the conclusion the night before she left. It seemed like it was over though. I told her I'd keep an eye on Sonny" she said as she got the glasses down. Then it hit Ray why Jason was reacting the way he did at breakfast. "God I'm oblivious sometimes" he thought to himself.

It had been nearly a month since she left. Sonny still hurt. It understood his heart was broken and it was supposed to hurt. But he couldn't seem to move on. He tried to let go but it was hard. Time is supposed to help, that's what everyone says about breakups. He walked into the gym and put on some gloves. He needed something to hit and let out his frustration. Ray walked into the gym. "What'd it do to you?" Ray asked "ha ha" Sonny laughed "It was there" he shrugged. "You doing ok Son?" Ray asked as he picked up some weights. "Yeah, I'm fine" Sonny said taking the gloves off. "You've been working out a lot, your arms get any bigger they're going to be classified as a WMD" Ray joked. Sonny laughed.

"Naima talked to Davis last night" Ray shared and noticed that Sonny perked up a little bit. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Yeah, she's doing good. She's homesick but seems to have things under control"

Sonny took a deep breath, "that's good."

"You miss her don't you" Ray asked. Sonny just shrugged. "It was her wasn't it?" Ray asked "What was?" Sonny acted like he didn't know what Ray meant. "The girl. It was Lisa" Ray asked. "Jason tell you?" Sonny shook his head. "No, I asked Jason if he knew what was going on with you and he said you would be ok. I was worried though, and thinking back I connected the dots" Ray explained. Sonny just huffed in frustration. "You wanna talk about it?" Ray asked sitting down on a bench. "What happens if I can't get past it?" Sonny asked. "You will" Ray tried to console. "Will I, because when I close my eyes I see her. " Sonny confessed.

"It takes time, but it's true time heals all wounds" Ray told him. Sonny stopped, "What if time doesn't do what it's supposed to do?" Ray could tell Sonny was hurt, pretty deep and he hated it for his friend. "I'm pretty sure this feeling is going to last forever" Sonny shook his head.

"It won't. You'll find someone, trust me"

"Maybe I don't want to" Sonny said the frustration evident.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for the feedback and follows ! I meant to mention with the last chapter, if there were a song applied it'd be Lady Antebellum "What if I Never Get Over You". Thanks again!

Lisa walked into her apartment in San Diego. She was miserable. It's not that the people here weren't nice. It's just not where she wanted to be. She looked at her phone, there were no missed calls or text. She felt so isolated here, especially considering her closeness to Bravo Team. She missed Sonny and had her fair share of nights on the couch crying with some ice-cream.

She pulled up her contacts and tapped Sonny's name. She felt a knot in her stomach as the phone began to ring. She reached his voicemail and almost hung up. After a couple seconds of silence, she started talking "Hey Sonny, it's me..it's Lisa. I was just calling to say hi and see how you were. Hope everything is good" click. She rested her head back on the couch and tears rolled down her cheek. If only he could come over, or she could show up at his door.

Sonny noticed a missed call on his phone, and thought it was déjà vu when he saw Lisa's name. He listed to the message, and then listened to it a couple more times. Should he call her back? He wanted to. She didn't say she hoped to hear from him or she'd try him later. He decided in an effort to help her move on he'd just wait to see if she called back.

It had been a week and he hadn't heard back. He considered several times calling her. He looked at his phone as he walked up to the park. Ray and Naima had invited him to their daughter's soccer game and he needed a distraction so he decided to come. He laughed watching all the kids run with the ball. Half way through a woman walked over beside him. "Which one's yours?" she asked smiling. "Mine? Oh.. none. #5 is my niece" he explained. "oh, she's adorable" the woman replied. Sonny didn't pay much attention to her standing there. "My niece is #8" she said causing him to turn and look "she's pretty good" he commented.

"I'm Jill" she stuck her hand out. "Sonny" he shook her hand. "I haven't seen you around before, are you from around here?" she asked. "Uh, yeah. I'm in the Navy so I'm not always here" he explained. "Oh.. well, hey, when you have some free time maybe we could grab a drink or something" she smiled. "Um, I.." he started. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to seem rude either and he knew he needed to try and move on. "Yeah, that sounds good." He replied. "Cool" she said pulling out her cell phone. "What's your number and I'll call it real quick so you have mine" she told him. He gave her his number and she called so he'd have hers. "Hopefully we'll talk soon Sonny" she grinned as she headed back over to where her sister was.

Naima noticed the exchange, "look at you getting numbers" she laughed. "Ha ha, yeah. I uh, didn't know how to avoid it" he shrugged. "She's pretty" Naima commented. "I guess" Sonny replied. "Sonny, you've got to move on. You're going to drive yourself crazy" she told him. Sonny just nodded. The game was over and it was time for high-fives which was thankfully an 'out' to the conversation.

Sonny sat in his apartment, the silence driving him crazy. He couldn't stay in his cage because then Jason wanted to talk about how Sonny felt. He looked at the phone. It had been almost two weeks and Lisa still hadn't called back. Suddenly a new text message popped up. He hoped it was Lisa, but there was just a number showing. "Hey Sonny, it's Jill from soccer. Thought I'd see if you were in town or busy and might like to have a drink"

He looked at the text. He hadn't even gone as far as to put her name in his phone. He started to toss the phone to the side, and then remembered what Naima said. "Ugh" he thought.

"Hey, sure… where do you want to meet?" he typed back. She quickly responded and said she'd meet him in about an hour.

Sonny showed up at the bar and looked around. Jill waved and he walked over. "Hi!" she said as he sat down. "Hey" he smiled back. The waitress came over and they ordered a drink. "How are you?" she asked "Good, how are you?" he replied. "I'm good." She said with a nervous laugh. "So, you're in the Navy?" she asked. "Yeah" he replied taking a sip of his beer. "What do you do?" she asked trying to get him to have an actual conversation. "I'm a SEAL" he answered. "What about you? What do you do?" he asked. "A SEAL? Oh wow. That's a pretty cool job! I'm an admin for a law firm. Not nearly as sexy as what you do" she laughed. Sonny laughed. "I imagine the people you deal with have just as many issues" Sonny said taking a drink. She raised her glass to that "yes" she said with a laugh. Most the night was awkward, she asked about his job, most of it he couldn't answer so he made jokes of them in turn just making her think that he was cute and funny. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked

Sonny wasn't sure how to reply. This was definitely new territory for him (not knowing how to reply to a woman asking to leave"). Previously there wouldn't have been a pause. "Um, yeah, sure" he said finishing another drink.

Sonny got up and got dressed, Jill sat up "I had fun, we should do this again sometime" she told him. "Yeah, I'll um, talk to you later" he said as he kissed her forehead and turned to go. It had been two months since Lisa left. Still felt like he was betraying her somehow.

The next morning he had a text from Jill, "Good Morning Thanks again for last night, it was fun." Sonny looked at the message; last night didn't mean a whole lot to him other than an attempt to move on but he responded anyway, "Me too"

He went to base the next morning to workout when Ray came up. "Hey brother, how's it going?" he asked "it's good, how about you?" Sonny replied. Sonny's phone buzzed again, it was another text from Jill "if you're not busy and want to grab a bite to eat tomorrow night let me know" Sonny read it and sat the phone down. "What?" Ray asked "Nothing. Remember the woman from the soccer game?" Sonny asked "Yeah" Ray listened. "We went out last night, now she wants to have dinner" Sonny explained. "Oh, you should man. It's just dinner" Ray encouraged. "I don't know" Sonny replied as he lifted weights.

A couple hours later Sonny replied to her text, "sure." He just didn't want to go home to the silence. Over the next few weeks he and Jill saw more of each other. He even let her come to have drinks with the guys one night. She got a little annoyed when he had random missions come up and was gone for 2-3 days but seemed to get past that. If she hadn't been able to he's not sure if he would've cared but it hadn't come to that yet.

Clay was walking down the hall when he saw a familiar face, "Davis?" Lisa looked up "Clay!" she smiled. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm uh.. getting a new assignment" she said not fully explaining. "How are you? How's Stella?" Good, good we're both doing great. I'm uh helping with some Green Team training but should be back with Bravo soon" he told her. "That's great!" she smiled. They could see the parking lot out of the window and something caught her eye. She saw Sonny with a woman who had long brown hair hugging. Clay saw her look "oh, that's Jill. She and Sonny have been seeing each other the past couple weeks" he told her. "She's nice." Lisa looked sad, "oh, that's good"

"Well, I have to head out here but we should catch up soon" Clay said walking the opposite direction. "Yeah" she smiled and headed towards the briefing room. Inside Jason and Ray were getting some coffee. They looked up to see her come through the door, "Davis!" they said simultaneously. She laughed "Hey! I've missed you guys" she said giving each a hug. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked just as Blackburn came in. "Oh, my surprise is here" Ray and Jason looked. "Ensign Davis here will be working with us on Navy Intelligence," Blackburn explained. "She's good at what she does and is familiar with Bravo so I asked to have her assigned to us."

Mandy walked in "Lisa!" she greeted her with a hug. "It's so good to have you back!"

"Thanks, I'm happy to be back" she smiled. "We'll get started in just a second" Blackburn said as he stepped out on a phone call. As he stepped out Trent and Brock surprised to see Lisa the group stood to the side and chatted.

Sonny came in the door and could see a circle of people talking but wasn't sure why. He took a seat at the table "Let's get this thing started" he tapped his hands on the table. Jason and Ray looked at each other and then turned around. Lisa felt her heart drop. As the other guys moved Sonny could see who they were talking to. "Davis?" he sat frozen. "What are you doing here?" Brock interjected "What he means is, hey! It is so good to see you! We've missed you!" he said rolling his eyes. Sonny would have replied but was still in shock that she was there. Lisa started to reply when Blackburn came in. "Ok, so everyone has obviously seen the big news" he gestured toward Lisa. "Ensign Davis will be working on Naval Intelligence and helping plan missions for Bravo. She's familiar with us and great at what she does so I've asked to have her assigned and it was granted."

Jason and Ray both watched Sonny as the news was given. His poker face gave nothing away.

After the meeting, Sonny headed to his cage and Lisa went with Blackburn. Jason and Ray followed Sonny. "Hey man, you ok? Jason asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sonny said moving things around pointlessly. "Are you sure?" Ray asked "Yes, I'm sure. I'm a grown-ass professional man. I'm fine" he said angrily as he walked out. Jason and Ray let him go, both knowing Sonny and knowing he needed space.

Sonny stormed out and down the hall not quiet paying attention when he ran right smack into Lisa. "Ah!" she said as they collided. "Oh, I am so sorry" he said just as he realized who he ran into. "I'm uh, I uh" he picked up the papers she dropped and handed them to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you" he looked down the hall and back at her as he nervously tried to explain. "It's ok" she laughed. God, he had missed that sound. It brought a smile to his face. "I better go" he said taking a deep breath. "Oh, okay" Lisa said unsure or what else to say.

She was staying in a hotel until she could find a place. She walked into her room and sat her keys down. She wanted to talk to Sonny, she wanted to explain. It looked like he had moved on, which broke her heart but made her happy for him at the same time. She thought about calling him but didn't know if that was the best idea. She turned on the tv and tried to distract herself.

The next day as she was getting settled into her office she heard a knock. "Got a second?" Jason asked. "Yeah, of course" she smiled. He shut the door behind him as he came in to sit down. "Everything ok?" she asked nervously. "Yeah, yeah, it's um fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a second." He said as he gestured with his hands, which was something he did even more when he was in an uncomfortable situation. "What's going on Jace?" she asked leaning on the side of the desk. "I, we, the team is really happy you're back." He started "Sonny.." he tried to find the best words to use "I need for Sonny to be ok, and I want you to know we're all happy you're back but I've also got to look out for him" he told her. She sat there for a second, several emotions running through "He told you?" she said crossing her arms and looking up "Unbelievable" she muttered under her breath.

Jason could tell she was mad. "He didn't come out and just tell me. He moped around like someone had ran over his dog in front of him and was pretty much silent for a month- which you know Sonny's not silent- so I had put two and two together. Before you left he was unusually happy and calm then he like tanked," Jason said making an explosion sound.

She put her face in her hands. Now she really felt like a jerk. "I'm sorry" she said as she stood up. "It's ok Lisa, and I'm coming here as a friend. I know it'll be tough on both of you but you're both professionals and will work through it." He offered. "I'm still not saluting though" he said making her laugh.

Sonny couldn't think. He met Jill for dinner. It wasn't helping distract him because every time he looked at her he thought of Lisa. His phone rang, it was a spam call but he pretended he was being called in to excuse himself. "I'll call you later" he told her as he got up to leave. He winded up at the bar, with shot after shot of Makers.

Against his better judgement he pulled out his phone and dialed "Hey" he said as he moved the shot glass around on the bar.

"Hey Sonny" Lisa answered. Silence. "Sonny, are you there? You ok?" she asked worried. "Yeah, uh, yeah I'm fine. I just… you called me a while back but didn't really say anything and I didn't know if I should call you back." He told her. "Oh, yeah I had just called, I don't know, to say hi" she said pacing the floor of her hotel room. "Oh" Sonny replied. "I miss you" he told her allowing himself to blame the Makers. Lisa closed her eyes and bit her lip. She couldn't go there. She could not allow herself to go there with him. "I shouldn't have called. I just… I miss you. I didn't want to be in an empty apartment with a cold bed, so I came here and lost count of how much Makers I had and I just wanted to talk to you because, I just… needed to" he rambled on. "Sonny you are drunk. Let me come get you. Just stay where you're at" she instructed as she grabbed her keys.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa walked into the bar and saw Sonny starting into the shot glass. He looked up as she was walking over towards him. "Daayvus" He grinned. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Sonny. Seriously?" she asked looking at the bottle. "Whut I do?" He slurred when talking. "Uh yeah. C'mon big guy let's get you out of here" she said putting his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist trying to get him to stand up. In his drunken haze he looks over at her, "hey, remember that one time? We were here" he ask with a giant grin "and we uh" he lifts his eyebrows and smiles. She gets close to him, just inches from his face and in a whisper says "I do remember" her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips. "but if we can't get your drunk ass out of here, I'm going to let you sleep it off on this stool." In response, he laughed. "C'mon" she said pulling him up. "Just one, ok?" He said as he started to stand. "NO you don't need any more" she replied thinking he meant the whisky. "No, one kiss. One kiss and we can leave" he said. "Sonny" she said frustrated as she stepped back. "It's ok, you can go. I get it. I'll be fine in a few" he told her as he tapped the shot glass on the bar.

It's not that she didn't want to kiss him, she did. But it was going to open up wounds for both of them. "Sonny, c'mon" she asked nicely. "I'm fine. I am. Sorry I drug you down here" he told her as he tried to focus. She stepped closer to him and placed her hand under his chin to turn his face towards her. "I" he started right before she placed her lips on his "mmm, you taste good" he told her as she pulled away. "Now c'mon" she said offering her hand. "Yes ma'am" he stumbled as they made their way to the door. It wasn't two minutes after she got him in the car he fell asleep. She shook her head and drove to his apartment.

"Hey, hey" she tapped his arm trying to get him awake. "Sonny, we're here" she tapped the side of his face. "Hey, I like that" he gave a husky laugh. "Oh gawd. Sonny" she couldn't help but laugh. "Lets get you inside" she said helping him out. They got inside that apartment and she sat him on the couch "after this I'm leaving" she told herself. "Ok, you good?" she asked. "I'm great" he smiled as he moved his hand down her thigh. "Let me get you some water, is there anything else you need?" she said as she grabbed a water from the fridge. "I cannot stay" she repeated to herself. "I feel like… a shower would help. I just, don't know" he gave her a goofy smile. "What are you saying?" she asked. "Can you… would you take a shower with me?" he asked. "Do you mean would I start the shower for you?" she asked him as she started to head that way. He followed her in "No, I mean, will you" he pointed at her "take a shower" pointing at the shower, 'with me' he asked pointing at himself.

"You're so drunk" she shook her head. "Just this one time. Once." He pleaded as he started undressing. "Once" she smiled back at him, as she undressed. He stepped into the shower, the warm water running over his head reaching his hand out for her she stepped in. He pulled her close to him feeling her skin on his. "You feel so good" he said as his hands made their way down her back. She rested her head on his chest. "I've missed you" she admitted. He leaned down and kissed her, increasing in passion as he realized just how much he missed her. He reached back and turned off the shower carrying her to the bed, not even bothering with grabbing a towel first.

The next morning they woke up to messy sheets, and tangled limbs. The alarm going off. "Make it stop" Sonny held his head as he reached for the snooze. "Hang over?" she laughed. He growled in response. She kissed his cheek, "I hate to just leave you but I've got to go by my hotel and change before I go in this morning" she told him as she got up. "Can we call out sick?" he asked. "That might look a little awkward" she laughed. He got up and put some pants on so he could walk her to the door. "I'll see you later" he said getting one last kiss before she left. She kissed him again. "See you shortly"

Lisa got to the car, for the first time in months she felt alive and happy. She drove to her hotel so she could shower and change.

Sonny felt like a drug addict who got a fix. He did have a hang over, but it wouldn't stop his smile today. The team was running some drills this morning so he got in and ready.

Jason and Ray walked up and said hi to Clay. "How's it going Spenser?" Jason asked. "Good, I'm feeling stronger, getting there." Clay looked over Sonny's way as he was laughing with some of the other guys- "he's in a hella good mood today" he shook his head. Sonny saw Jason and Ray and walked over. "What's going on boys? We ready to do this?" he smiled.

"Somebody's happy" Ray said commenting on his cheerful tone. "I'm just ready to do this- let's light it up" Sonny replied. Jason stood and watched, he knew what Sonny's good mood must've meant. They were prepping for an exercise when Jason walked over beside Sonny. "What'd you do last night Bravo 3? Or should I say who?" Jason asked. "What are you" Sonny started to say "Oh save it. I know you guys were together. You're basically beaming."

"Boss, I- we" Sonny began. "Listen, I'm going to tell you this once" Jason began "I will deny it all. I'm going to trust you on this. But it better not interfere, you got me?" he asked. "Yes sir" Sonny said relieved.

A littler later Jason was up by the offices when he saw Davis at the copier with a grin. "Hey Davis, how's it going?" He asked as she grabbed her copies. "Good sir, how are you?" she smiled as he followed her into her office. "You know you don't have to say sir, right?" Jason told her playfully. "Um, yeah. Habit?" she said as she sat down. "Did you need something?" she asked "Uh, no. No, I was just coming to see if you were in as good of a mood as Sonny" he said nonchalantly. She froze. "Um" "Yep. That confirms it" he laughed. "Jason, I, it was" she tried to explain. He held up his hand. "I'm going to tell you what I told him this morning. I will deny ever knowing. I'm going to trust you on this and that you can be professional about things and not let it interfere. Besides, I like this version of Sonny better" he told her. She laughed in response.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a long, hard day of running drills with Green Team. Sonny was tired, and a little sore but still smiling. He took a shower and got dressed. Pulling out his phone he had a text waiting. He thought it may be Lisa, however pulling it up, it was from Jill.

"Hey Sonny, hope things are going well. Let's have a drink when you get back. ( Heart emoji)- Jill" Sonny sat down on the bench. "Crap" he thought to himself. How was he going to get out of this mess? He wasn't one to avoid things so he texted her back. "Hey, I'm back. Can we meet tonight?" he hit send. It was only a minute later when she replied. "Sure!"

As he headed out down the hall he saw Davis. He stopped and saluted, as was protocol. She saluted back holding back a smile. He liked this dominating side or as he referred to his "half fire part" of hers and she knew it. She looked around, "Hey, how's your day?" she asked a piece of her a little afraid he regretted last night. "It's great" he replied not giving much away. "Good" she nodded. "How's the hang over?" she prodded. "Ha ha, you know. There's a headache. Nothing I'd take back to get rid of it though." He said not looking directly at her. Anyone watching their conversation from a distance wouldn't have any idea the context based on their body language and that was very purposeful and conscious on their part. On the inside, Lisa squealed. She had spend so long feeling isolated and alone that she just wanted to stay in this moment for a little longer. The other, rule following part of her though was on the other shoulder reminding her of reality. "Yeah, you've got to be careful thought with the Makers. It can get you in to trouble." She said "Hmph. Trouble's my middle name" Sonny said, his southern accent low and sexy. "I've got to go take care of something, but I'll see you around?" Sonny asked. "Yeah" she replied but left it at that.

They went their opposite ways and as Lisa looked up she saw Blackburn coming her way. A small part of her panicked. "Hey Lisa" Blackburn greeted. "Hello sir" she greeted. "How are things going?" he asked

"They are good. I'm glad to be back here" she said smiling. "Quinn giving you any crap?" Blackburn asked. "Sonny? Ha ha, no, all of the guys have been very supportive" she replied. Blackburn nodded. "I told you they'd surprise you didn't I?" he smiled. "Yes sir" she agreed.

Sonny walked into the bar, and saw Jill at a table. She hadn't seen him just yet, she was checking her phone. "Hey" he said his body language distant as he gave her a hug. The level of distance wasn't unfamiliar with the Sonny that Jill knew. It had seemed to be less recently but he still had walls that she was outside of that created some distance even then. "Hey you!" She greeted him. "How was your" she moved her hands as if to say mission. She knew he couldn't talk about it much. "Good, uh, it went well" he replied as he got a beer from the waitress. "You ok?" she asked seeing that the two steps forward they had taken for some reason felt like ten steps back now.

"Uh" he said nervously playing with the beer bottle. "Jill, I…" he took a breath. He hated doing this, but it was necessary. He couldn't drag her along. "I like you, but I don't think this…" he said as she interrupted "are you breaking things off?" she asked. "It's me. I'm sorry" he offered. "Hmm." She took a drink from her glass. "It's her isn't it?" she asked looking up at him. "Her?" he asked confused.

"The girl. The one that broke your heart?" she replied. "It's me Jill" he told her. "Yeah." She replied hurt. "Just consider that if her…" she put her hands up to create quotes " 'dreams' are worth leaving you behind and focusing on her career, you'll always be second to that." She told him. Sonny nodded understanding that Jill was just angry. "It's not about anybody else." He explained, just wanting her to understand that part. "Then let's talk about this. I think we have something good" she said placing her hand over his. "Don't you want someone that wants to be there with you? Someone who values your relationship?" she asked. "I know you were hurt and it's understandable but you can't sit and wait on someone who has other priorities" she tried explaining. "I'm not waiting around on anyone. I'm just not ready and it's not fair for me to do that to you" he told her. She nodded, her jaw clenched trying to keep the water building up in her eyes from falling. "if that's the case, then when you figure you out, call me. If I'm available maybe we can talk. If not, then it is what it is." She said as she fidgeted with her hands. "Fair enough" he nodded. He put some cash on the table for their drinks, she stood up and kissed his cheek "I'll see you around cowboy." Sonny nodded and turned to head out the door.

He felt bad for hurting her feelings, but it would have been worse to lead her on. Her words about being second to a career did sting some. He started his bike and got on the road. He wasn't sure that Lisa had chosen her career advancement over him. After all, their relationship started after OCS was already in the works. She could have turned down the commission once she passed OCS though. "Wow" he thought out loud, "did I really just think that?" he felt like a jerk for even in his mind suggesting she had turned down her commission. Would he have turned down becoming a SEAL if the situation was reversed? Probably not and deep down, he would have been mad if she had. What if Jill was right though? What if this wasn't a good idea and he winded up tearing him apart?

Sonny pulled in to the parking lot of the Sheraton Hotel where Lisa was staying. He didn't intend on ending up there, it just sort of happened. He sat there for a few minutes contemplating what he should do. It wasn't too late to just go home. "and be miserable" he thought to himself. He got off the bike and went inside. He went up to the front desk, and leaned on the counter. "Can I help you sir? Are you checking in? the front desk attendant asked nicely. "Uh" he stood up and tapped his hands on the counter "Um, can you tell me what room Lisa Davis is in?" he asked as he chewed on a toothpick. The lady looked at him curiously as it sounded more like he was asking for a hospital room. "I'm her, her boyfriend; I'm trying to surprise her and couldn't remember what room she was staying it. I didn't want to call her and ask, because, you know, that sort of ruins it" he shrugged.

"Awww! That's so sweet! Sure, I'll be happy to help you honey" she told him looking up the room number. "It's 406" just go down that hall, and take the elevator." She pointed. "Thank you" Sonny said as he headed that way.

He got onto the elevator, pushed "4" and waited. In the back of his mind he wondered if Jill had a point. He also wondered if he made a mistake in calling Lisa. Maybe he should apologize, after all, was he putting her in an awkward position? He knew Lisa, and if she had not wanted to take it further the night before she would have told him no. Atleast Sonny was pretty confident in that, but maybe?

The door finally opened and he walked down the hall. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, he just sort of winded up here. What if she gets mad? He lifted his fist to knock and then stopped himself. He turned to head back towards the elevator. This is a bad idea. He'll apologize for last night over text.

He got close to the elevator. Wouldn't an in person, face to face apology be more acceptable? He stood there for a minute. He didn't want this to be weird. He went back towards her room, considered turning back around again, before taking a deep breath and heading towards her door.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa sat in her hotel room, flipping tv channels. Every so often she'd check her phone, part of her hoping that Sonny would text or call. "It's a bad idea" she thought to herself. But there were many, many others that played with fire and got by just fire why couldn't she? They weren't married to other people. They weren't hurting anyone else. What really was so bad? Losing their careers would be. Sonny was a team guy. It was very much a part of his identity. If she caused him to lose that, what would the repercussions be? She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

She opened the door to see Sonny leaning against the wall. It reminded her of the night he showed up at her apartment. "Hey!" she said with a smile. "Hey" he replied as he chewed on the toothpick in his mouth. "Come in" she said opening the door. "I'd offer you a beer but uh" she shrugged looking at the hotel room surroundings. "Oh, nah, that's ok." He laughed.

"Where you just in the neighborhood?" she asked smiling. "Yeah, well.." he said thinking "sort of" he seemed like a mix of distant and unsure. "Oh" she said her smile fading. "So, um, last night" he started as he took a deep breath "I've missed you" he admitted. She smiled, it felt good to hear him say that, this time sober. "I just need to know where we stand" he finished as he nervously put his hands in his pockets and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Lisa sat down on the bed beside him pulling curling one leg beneath her. "I don't know" she replied trying to play it safe. Sonny leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs as he nodded. "We both know the rules of officers and enlisted." She explained. She didn't want to have this conversation. Couldn't they just pretend for a little while? Couldn't he have just come over to see her? She could feel the tension between them.

"Yeah" he simply said. He wasn't sure how else to fight this or if she really wanted him to. He needed some space. "I should probably get going" he said standing, his heart broken even though he didn't really expect a different answer from her coming in there. "Sonny" she said standing. "It's ok. I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." Lisa wanted to ask him to stay. She wanted to stop this conversation but it was better for him to be mad at her now than lose his career. "We'll keep it professional. I'll see you around" he was out the door before she could respond.

She stood there, hand over her mouth, tears falling as she sat down on the floor, her head against the bed. It felt like her heart had been literally ripped out of her chest. This may ultimately be for the best but it felt like it was going to kill her.

Sonny was hurt, and a little numb. He wanted to be with her, even if it was covert- and it hurt that she wasn't willing to make that an option. He needed to clear his head. He sent Jason a text to request leave for a couple days.

Lisa walked in the next day, they had a 9 am briefing with Bravo to go over updates on outstanding missions. She was running a little behind so was one of the last to arrive. She looked around and noticed Sonny wasn't there. She looked over at Clay, "Where's Sonny?" she asked He shrugged "I don't know." She could feel Jason looking at her. She didn't want to ask him, he had already warned them. After the meeting Jason walked up beside her at the coffee pot. "How's it going Davis?" he asked. "It's going" she smiled putting some sugar in the cup. "So, Sonny took a couple days off. Is there anything I need to know?" he asked. She looked straight ahead, "no. excuse me, I've got to get to my office" she said as she turned to leave. Jason followed her down to her office. "Lisa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like it was you I was blaming," he said feeling bad. He actually did mean it that way but now felt bad. "I can't be the reason that Sonny loses his career and the team over. I told him we couldn't do this" she said shaking her head. "His career or yours?" Jason asked "Because, I mean let's face it; under the right circumstances Sonny could drink his way out of his career" he explained. The hurt expression on Lisa's face made him realize the sucker punch his words were. "I'm sorry. I had no business-" he told her. Jason wasn't intentionally being a jerk, but this was the first time he had ever seen Sonny truly happy and a new man of sorts. "It's fine. I deserve it" she said sitting. "Did you talk to him? Is he ok?" she asked. "He, uh, had just sent me a text. I'll call him in a bit to see. I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy" Jason tried to console. "I'll let you know." He said leaving her office.

A few hours later Jason gave Sonny a call. "Hey man, you ok?" he asked as Sonny answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just, needed a couple days" Sonny replied a little slurred. "You at home?" Jason asked "Yup" Sonny answered. "Do you need to talk?" Jason asked. "Nah" Sonny replied. "I'll be find and good to go. I just need a little time to rub some dirt on this wound," he said finally giving more than a one-word answer. "Alright. If you need anything call me" Jason told him before hanging up.

Later, when he passed Davis he let her know that he had talked to Sonny and he was ok. He left out the part about Sonny sounding drunk; after all, he had made his point this morning. "Thanks for letting me know," she said as she fought the urge to go see him.

The next morning at 4 am, Sonny Quinn was in the gym. Jason got in at 6:30 to work out and was surprised to see Sonny there. "Hey, thought you were taking off a couple days" Jason asked. "One was good." Sonny replied as he ran on the treadmill. "How long have you been here?" Jason asked seeing the sweat drenched shirt. "Uh, about 4?" Sonny answered stepping off the treadmill and going over to the weight bench. Jason nodded. "Sonny I'm glad you can focus your frustration on something productive, but don't wreck yourself doing it" Jason said concerned. "I'm fine. I'm grown and professional. You don't have to worry about me," Sonny told him putting down the weight. "I'm going to hit the shower," Sonny said leaving.

Truth was, Sonny Quinn had a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa felt broken. She felt lost and she hated it. Jason's words had burned her. While her career was important to her, that's not what it was all about. She truly didn't want to hurt Sonny's either. It seemed though, one way or another she was going to do just that. Her phone went off, alerting her that they were being called into the briefing room.

She walked in and immediately noticed Sonny at the table. He looked like he was fine. She glanced at Jason who gave her a shrug. She took a seat a few chairs down. Brock came in and stopped "Oh, you're an officer now so you get to take my seat? I see" he said joking. "Since when are there assigned seats?" she asked laughing. "It's cool, I see. I'll just sit down here" he said pointing. "You want this seat Brock?" she asked rolling her eyes. In the back of her mind she was afraid the team would look at her differently as an officer and it bothered her. It wouldn't have if they hadn't all been so close. She got up, "here. You can have it" picked back. She went to move down a chair when Trent came in and swiped that one. "Really?" she threw her hands up mockingly. "Initiations" Trent whispered. "Mmmhmm" she nodded.

The only seat close was the one directly next to Sonny. She decided to try and avoid it along with the harassment and go to the other side of the table. "What? Do I smell or something?" he asked sounding offended. "No. But I didn't want to take someone else's seat so I figured I'd move down there" she responded. In the meantime, Ray came in along with Mandy and all other seats were taken. She pulled out the seat beside Sonny.

"God he smells so good," she thought distracted from the briefing. "Wheels up in 30" Blackburn concluded. She missed most of what was said as her mind played out fantasies. She'd catch up on the briefing folder and on the plane. "Snap out of it" she told herself.

On the plane she tried to think of some excuse to sit by him. She had to be careful, Jason was already mad and had connections to ship her to the middle of nowhere if he really wanted. She didn't think he would but didn't plan on pushing those buttons.

She had some nervous energy and decided to go straighten some of the gear out of habit. Sonny walked up behind her and watched her move things. "You realize you don't have to do that anymore, right?" he asked as he held his beer in hand. She turned not realizing he was directly behind her. "Oh" she nervously laughed. "Yeah, I was just bored so I thought I'd" she said waving her hands.

"Ha. Yeah." He replied. She turned around again to prevent the urge to touch him. "You're still doing it" he said taking a drink of his beer. "Is it bothering you?" she asked annoyed. "No, just curious" he held up his hands in surrender and backed up. "Is that a new cologne you're wearing?" she asked her tone still annoyed. Sonny smiled. "Yeah. It's called, uh 'Spice Bomb'… looks like a hand grenade," he explained pretending to toss a grenade. Her back was still too him but he knew that he was getting to her. "Next time don't bathe in it" she shot back as she moved past him and pretended to go and read a file. "Get it together Lisa" she thought to herself.

The mission went smoothly, which was a nice change from the past few months. On the plane ride home Mandy came over and sat beside Davis. "Hey" she said as she sat. Davis looked over from her book that she was using to distract herself. "Hey!" she smiled

"How's it going, being back and all?" Mandy asked. "It's good. I'm still trying to sort of find my way." Lisa explained. "The guys handling it well?" Mandy inquired. "Yeah, they've been good. It's nice to work with the team again. I felt out of place in San Diego." She told her. "I mean, it probably wasn't the wisest thing to come back here, having been so close to them." She continued wondering if Mandy thought it was a mistake. "I don't know" Mandy replied, "I think sometimes it is what makes things work. Not always, but there are exceptions and I think you're an exception." She told her. "Thanks Mandy" Lisa smiled.

Mandy looked down the plane. "So, what's going on with Sonny?" she asked. "Hmm?" Lisa replied, caught off guard. "I don't want to sound weird, but he smells incredible" Mandy laughed. Lisa felt her body tighten up as if it was a reflex. Was Mandy seriously checking out Sonny? "I don't know. He's just different. Like grown up Sonny" she said still looking towards him. "You know what I mean?" she turned to Lisa. "I don't know if grown up and Sonny have ever been used in the same sentence" Lisa replied trying to deflect. She liked Mandy, but she'd be damned if she let her attempt to try something with Sonny.

"Hey Davis" Ray called out as they got off the plane. We're going to grab a drink, want to come?" "Don't say no" Brock yelled. Lisa paused. "Ok" she said with a laugh.

She met the guys at the bar as they ordered a round of drinks. "So, have you found a place to live?" Trent asked. "No. Not yet. It's been busy so I haven't had a lot of time to look. I'll tell you though, I'm sick of living in a hotel" she laughed. The waitress came over with their drinks. She took a liking to Sonny giving him a shot with his. "This one's on the house" she winked as she touched his hand. "Daaaamn.. somebody has game tonight" Ray said laughing. "She looked like she was ready to mount you" Jason added. Lisa rolled her eyes and took a drink. "ugh. Seriously can we change the subject?" she wondered to herself. "Hey, what happened to Jenny? Was that her name? J.. something?" Trent asked. "Jill" Ray replied snapping his finger as he remembered the name. "Yeah! Jill" Trent asked. "Uh, you know, it uh, just didn't work out" Sonny said trying to leave it alone. "Naima sad she seemed pretty upset about it at soccer." Ray added. "Am I all you boys have to talk about?" Sonny asked. "Jace- How's Emma?" "She's good. She's enjoying college" Jason replied. Sonny took the change in subject as a chance to get a refill. The bartender came up behind the bar and was more than happy to try and assist. "Think he'll come back?" Trent laughed nodding towards the bar.

Lisa turned to look. Jason could see the fire in her eyes of anger towards the bartender. "I'll be right back" Lisa said getting up. Jason excused himself a second after. As the got to the hallway to the restroom he called out her name. "Davis" she turned to look. "Yeah?" she asked. "You ok?" he asked her. "Yeah. I'm fine" she replied back. "Cause, you look like you're ready to knock the bartenders head off" Jason told her. "What? No" she laughed. "I just wish the waitress would do her job" she joked. "Oh. So this has nothing to do with anyone else?" Jason asked. "No" she replied straight faced. "Ok. If you say so. I'll stay out of it" Jason told her as he went into the restroom.

Walking back out, she stopped by the bar to get another drink. She stood there, the annoyance obvious in her body language and on her face. "Is it just me or does Davis look pissed?" Brock asked. Sonny chuckled. "Watch this" Jason looked at Sonny "You're playing with a bomb you know that right?" he warned him. Sonny shrugged. He walked up to the bar and stood beside Lisa. The bartender immediate asked what she could get him, he looked over at Lisa. "Um- " he pointed at her "2 of whatever she is having." Lisa rolled her eyes. "a beer."

"What?" Sonny asked innocently. "Nothing." She replied. "Don't seem like nothing" he pushed. "Probably wouldn't to the man who's got all the ladies swooning" she said sarcastically. "Except for the one he wants" Sonny replied standing a little closer to her.

Lisa felt her heart beat faster. She waited on the bartender to bring the beer over, it felt like it was taking forever. "God you smell good" she said under her breath. "You say something?" he asked. "Hmm? No" she said as the bartender finally handed them the beers. Sonny was getting to her and he knew it. He wasn't going to make it easy on her to just walk away. "Can I get a round of Makers?" he asked pointing towards the table. "Yeah, be there is a second" the bartender replied. Lisa smirked… "damn him" she thought to herself.

Lisa was sick of living in a hotel. She was determined to find a place. She had been so busy and in and out of town that there just hadn't been the time. She stopped by her favorite bakery on the way into base. As she headed up the stairs she noticed him. She wanted to turn and leave, but she was a big girl after all and she could handle this. "Davis" he said looking up with a giant smile. Got her every time.

Having Sonny Quinn mad at you was not pleasant. He had a way about him that even if it was never spoken it was like you could feel every thought and mean thing he must have in his head about you and you were being punched over and over with it. Maybe it was because he was silent when angry and his defensive walls came up like armor. The one time he was truly mad at her, it hurt like hell and outwardly he wasn't even than mean about it.

This though. His sweet gestures, his new scent, the way he'd make sure he jogged in her line of site- it was almost psychological warfare. Lisa laughed to herself at the thought. "Whatcha having?" he asked as she looked and tried not to let her mind wander. "I don't know" she said politely. "You ready sir?" the cashier asked. "Um, yeah- I'll have one of those and a coffee. Then put whatever she wants on my tab too" he gestured towards Davis. "No, no it's fine. I've got it" she replied. He gave the cashier an extra twenty, "hers is covered, keep the change" he said lowly as he turned to leave. "See you shortly" he said to Lisa as he left. She watched him go to his truck.

"Can I get a one of those pastries and a coffee?" she asked pulling out her wallet. "Sure. Here you go" the cashier handed her the bag and coffee. "How much?" she asked, as she hadn't paid yet. "It's covered" the cashier smiled. "Thanks" Lisa said reluctantly.

Arriving on base she stopped by her office and then frustrated went to see Sonny. Walking in, he was in his cage, the other guys not around. "Hey" she said standing at the table outside his cage. "Hey" he returned. "Thanks for breakfast. You didn't have to do that I can get my own." She said sounding a little defensive.

He walked out and looked at her "Listen- I didn't mean to offend you, I know you can get your own breakfast," he told her setting his bag down. "I was just trying to be a friend, but obviously I must suck at that too" he said as he looked for something in his bag. Lisa realized she was over reacting. Him being nice was so much worse than him being mad. At least if he were mad she could rationalize being mad at him in return. This- this was driving her mad and making her feel like a jerk in the process.

"I'm" she sighed "I'm sorry. Thank you." She forced a smile as she patted her hand on the table. She just wanted to kiss him. Just once. Maybe twice. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. Lisa could see it was Jill calling and a look of sadness washed over her face. Sonny looked at the phone curiously and sat it down. "I'm gonna go, you can answer that" she said stepping back at the same time he was turning causing them to bump into each other. "Oh! Careful" he caught her from tripping, placing his hand around her back. He could feel her body tense up. Their eyes met and while she knew she should step away she didn't. She instead kissed him. Instantly the world felt ok again. He pulled her in closer. She wasn't sure if this was a fantasy in her mind or if it was actually happening but right now either way she just didn't want it to end.

Then the phone started ringing again like reality demanding they come back to it. She reluctantly pulled away "I'm sorry; you should get that" she said noticing Jill's name on the phone again. Sonny picked up the phone and tossed it across the room before pulling Lisa back to him. He lead her to the corner of his cage, just in case someone walked in they wouldn't immediately be seen.

"Sonny, I" she began. He interrupted her by placing his lips on hers again. He wanted a relationship with her, but he was also at the point right now where if it just mean this, right now, he'd accept it. "Sonny" she pulled back. He looked at her rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Shhh. Don't" he asked. She rested her head against the fencing of his cage and closed her eyes a tear escaping the outer corner of them. He reluctantly let his hands fall and took a step back. She obviously didn't want this or didn't want to want it, either way it was over.

"I love you" she admitted out loud. He looked up, shocked as it was not what he expected to hear. "I'm sorry you what?" he asked thinking he had to have heard wrong. "I love you. I don't know how to make this work but trying to avoid it isn't working out either." "So you're saying" he started trying to clarify it for himself. She shook her head and laughed "really?"

He started to say something else but the door opened and he took two giant steps back. "Hey Jace" he said running his hand through his hair. "Hey" Jason replied as he went to look for his sunglasses. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Davis step out of Sonny's cage. "Davis, hey" he said as he saw the glasses and grabbed them. "Hey" she replied. "I'll see you guys a later. I'll look for that paper Sonny" she said exiting. "What paper?" Jason asked curiously, as he noticed Sonny's ball cap on the floor beside the table. "Uh, just one I had asked about" Sonny said grabbing his bag and putting it back in his cage. "Mmmhmm" Jason laughed. "Hey Son, don't forget your hat on the floor" Jason commented as he headed out the door.

Sonny went over and picked up his phone. Hitting the missed calls he selected the contact under "Jill." In reality he had named a spam caller that kept calling his phone 'Jill'… they called so often he was banking on the fact it would make Davis curious. "Delete" he swiped for the contact on his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and feedback ! It is very appreciated! I'm counting down to the start of season 3 lol !

Davis walked back to her office, heart pounding in her chest. There was so much more she wanted to say… and do. "Ensign Davis!" she heard someone call as she stopped to turn around. It was Ensign Ryan Smith. He was a public affairs officer that had been doing some work with the teams including Bravo. "Hi" She smiled as she acknowledged him. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked. "Good" she replied smiling. They hadn't worked together a lot but had been at a few of the same events recently. "I was wondering what you were up to tonight and if you'd like to maybe get a drink" he asked.

Ensign Smith could be considered easy on the eyes. He was 6'2, muscular, sandy brown hair and could have been considered for an Abercrombie or J. Crew model. "Um, I can't tonight" she replied trying to say it without giving an excuse. "Oh, maybe another time" he smiled. "Yeah" she replied. "I know it's tough with the whole fraternization rules especially when you've been associated so closely with a team before." He explained. She wasn't quite sure how to take him and if he was being friendly or heeding her a warning of some sort. "Yeah..well, I've got to get to my office, but I'll see you around" she said politely as she excused herself.

Bravo Team didn't have anything against Ensign Smith but as they have made clear in the past they aren't big fans of cake eaters. Blackburn, and now Lisa were the exception to that rule.

Lisa got back to her office and pulled up her emails. In the back of her mind she couldn't shake the conversation with Ensign Smith. What was his deal? Was she just being paranoid? She had a meeting that she needed to head to with Mandy, who had the insight to many people both Navy and non so she took the opportunity to pick her brain.

They finished up looking over intel and were wrapping things up when Lisa decided to ask. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she said as she straightened some folders. "Sure, what's up?" Mandy asked. "Do you know anything about Ensign Ryan Smith?" she asked. "The Public Relations officer?" Mandy clarified as she leaned against the table. "Yeah" Lisa replied.

"Um, not really. I mean, I've heard he's pretty textbook" she explains. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious" Lisa replied. "Oh come on, this is me you're talking to" Mandy rolled her eyes.

Lisa laughed. "He invited me out for drinks tonight earlier and then made a comment about how he knows it must be tough with fraternization rules and not being able to hang out with the guys. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice or… what." She explained.

"I don't know. If he's trying to come between you and Bravo he should watch out though." Mandy laughed. "Especially the Texan" she threw in. Davis' eyes widened slightly. "What? Pshh" she laughed passing it off. "You know it's true. Let Bravo find out he suggested that and see where it goes" she told Davis. "I don't think.." Lisa started. "Let's take a bet" Mandy said picking up her phone "I'll text Jason and tell him I heard that this Ryan said something and we'll see how long it takes before the phone rings" she told her. "No…no.. let's not" Lisa laughed "just in case." "Oh hey, is that Sonny? We can ask him" Mandy said as she stood to walk towards the door. "Huh?" Lisa let out as she was caught off guard. Mandy turned and held back a laugh. "Is there I reason I shouldn't ask Petty Officer Quinn?" she tilted her head to the side with a smirk. "You know Sonny, he can be a little reactive" Lisa shrugged. "While true- I don't think that is what would set him off. Do you?" Mandy prodded.

"Are you trying to ask me something Mandy?" Lisa asked almost offended. "C'mon Lisa, we've worked together for years. Part of my job is reading people. I'm just saying…as a friend." She answered. Lisa felt her defense come down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound…like that" Lisa apologized. "Don't apologize. I get it. I think you seem happy though and I guess I just want to say I'm happy for you" Many explained. "Did you know on the plane?" Lisa asked. Mandy laughed "I had a pretty good hunch" she replied. "Ahh" Lisa shook her head.

Since coming back to Bravo Mandy had been a little more open about the friendships she had built inside Bravo. They had crossed the line of just people she worked with and there was no point in denying it after the past few months. After all, it was the strings they pulled that got her back into the field.

They walked out of the office laughing. "I'm just saying, though I'll can ask Sonny what he thinks" Mandy joked. Suddenly from behind they heard in a southern draw "ask Sonny what?"

They turned to see him behind them and Mandy brought her hand up to her lips as to say "oops." She laughed, "if you thought that Davis should check out the officers bar." Sonny squinted and chewed on his toothpick for a second before answering "Now why the hell would anybody want to hang out at a cake eater bar?" he shook his head. "That's what I said!" Mandy replied. "I've got to get going I'll see you guys around" she smiled as she turned to leave.

Sonny gave Lisa a questioning look. "I don't know," she laughed as she shrugged. "Hmph" he let out as they walked.

Walking back to her office Blackburn stopped her. "Hey Lisa" he said holding a file in hand. "Yes sir?" she asked. "Do you know Ensign Ryan Smith?" he asked, "I'm familiar with him" she responded not sure where this was going. "He's a Public Affairs Officer, he's wanting to put some information together on women in the navy and was interested in shadowing you since you work so closely with Bravo Team" he explained. "Oh, ok" she nodded. "When?" she asked

"Starting tomorrow, I don't know all of the details but he will definitely meet you at 0800 in your office." Blackburn explained. "Alright sir, I will be there" she responded hiding her dread.

Walking into her office, she sat down to go over some emails. Hearing at knock at the door she let out a huff in frustration before looking up. Seeing Sonny at her door a smile quickly replaced her frustration. "I know you were still looking for an apartment. Um, I thought you might wanna check this one out." He said handing her a piece of paper. She looked at the address and smirked. "Sonny, isn't this a unit in your building?" she asked. "Is it?" he replied innocently. "See, I was talking to this fella this morning and said I had uh, a, friend that was looking for a place to live. He was looking for someone to sub-lease and even has a pretty sweet deal on it" he explained. Lisa laughed. "Thank you. I will check it out. Maybe I'll give him a call and head that way once I leave here" she told him as she bit her lip to keep from smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks for your feedback and reviews 3! I have a feeling Ensign Smith hasn't stopped being the thorn in Sonny's side.

Lisa called the number on the paper Sonny gave her. "Hello" the person answered. "Hi, is this Tim?"

"Yes." He replied. "Hi, I'm Lisa. A friend of mine gave me your number and said you were looking to sub lease an apartment?

"Oh! You're Sonny's friend right?" he asked. Lisa laughed. "Yes" she replied. "Yeah, yeah, he and I were talking about it. It's the unit across the hall from his. There's a few upgrades in it that were done. If you'd like to come see it I can meet you" he explained. "Sure, are you available in about an hour?" she asked. "Yes, I can meet you then. See you there!" he said disconnecting.

An hour later Lisa met him to see the apartment. It was nicer than she expected. "This used to be one of the managers apartments, hence the upgrades and features. The floors were re-done about a year and ½ ago so they're pretty new. It's got upgraded counter tops and fixtures" He told her as they walked through. "It's nice" she said looking around. Tim explained that his family owned the complex, and that they had decided not to include a unit for the manager a couple years ago but he had been living in the unit until recently. He offered to rent it to her at almost nothing explaining Sonny had helped him out more than a couple times and if she was a friend of Sonny's then she was his friend as well. "I'll take it" she said smiling. "Sounds good! I'll get a lease together and then you can move in as soon as you'd like" he shook her hand. Walking out into the hall she bumped into Sonny.

"So" he asked holding his hands out. "Eh" she shrugged. "Eh? What do you mean eh?" he asked confused. Tim walked out of the unit, "Hey Sonny! Lisa, I'll get this together and email it over to you. It was nice to meet you" he shook her hand again.

"You're bad" Sonny shook his head and chucked as Tim walked away. Lisa stood closely behind him as he unlocked his door and leaned to whisper in his ear "I thought you said you liked me bad?"

"Hmph" Sonny let out in reply as he almost dropped his keys. She knew how to get him all worked up. He finally got the door open and pulled her inside for a kiss. "I don't think we finished our conversation earlier" he told her as he only briefly pulled away. "I think I was…right…here" he said as he unbuttoned her shirt kissing her down her neck. "Mmm" Lisa bit her lip. Soon there were a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.

The next morning Lisa got into the office and shortly there after Ensign Smith showed up. "Knock knock" he said standing at the door. "Come on in" Lisa replied. "So I am guessing that Lt. Commander Blackburn advised you I'd be coming" he asked. "Yeah, he didn't have many details but said you'd be coming by" she replied.

"We've been focusing on the teams and public affairs information around them for content and we also wanted to highlight some of the people that work closely with them. You've worked with a couple different teams from what I understand and then you also decided to go through OCS, is that correct?"

"Yes, I've worked with Seal Team 4 and with Bravo." She answered. "Can you tell me what that was like? Being a woman in a SEAL environment?" Ensign Smith asked. "Um, you know, it" she paused "I learned a lot. It can sometimes be tough being the only woman or one of the only around a bunch of men but I like challenges" she said with a laugh. They talked for about a couple hours and discussed her journey through OCS and why she decided to apply as well as some stories of her times with the teams. "Smart, Strong and Independent- that's what I'm getting here" he looked at her smiling. "Thanks, I think that's my goal anyway" she replied. "Later this week if it's ok, I'll shadow you for a little bit just to see your day." He asked. "Yeah, that should be fine" she answered.

"I was going to go grab a bite to eat, would you like to come? It's the least I can do for you sitting through all my questions" he offered. "Um" she said trying to think of an excuse but coming up short "yeah, I'll join you" she answered. "Great, I can drive" he offered as he stood up.

"You drive a vette?" Davis asked surprised as they approached his car. "Yeah" he laughed, "It was a graduation present from my grandparents a few years ago." He said as he walked around to open the door for her. "Ah. Very nice" she replied as she got in.

Sonny, Ray and Jason were walking out into the parking lot to get some lunch when Sonny noticed Davis walking with Ryan. He stopped and watched as the corvette was unlocked and Ryan opened the door for her. Ray was walking and checking his phone causing him to run directly into Sonny. "What the fu.." Sonny said as he watched. "Damn Sonny did you forget you were walking?" Ray asked looking up. "Woah" Jason commented. "That's a sweet ride" Ray said not realizing who was in it until he saw the passenger when the car pulled out. "Oh" he said not sure of what was going on. Sonny made a face and started walking towards Jason's truck. Ray looked at Jason who just shrugged.

After lunch Blackburn brought Ensign Ryan out to where the guys were training. "Hey Gentlemen" Blackburn called to get their attention. "As most of you know, this is Ensign Ryan Smith. He's working on an article about members that work closely with the different SEAL teams, one of those being Ensign Lisa Davis. He just wanted to talk with a few of you about it, so if you could give him a little bit of your time" he asked taking a moment to look at them individually. "Sure" Jason replied. "We'll let him start with Sonny" he gave a factious grin. "Actually I was thinking if you guys could take just a little bit we can do a round table discussion?"

They headed to a conference room and sat down. Ryan explained again what he was doing. He asked questions about Lisa, what it was like working with her, what her strengths were, etc. He was even able to get a couple stories out of them about her. "Petty Officer Quinn" he looked at Sonny, "You were on Team 4 with Ensign Davis as well as Bravo, so I'd imagine you guys know each other pretty well" Ryan commented. Sonny just looked at him. Ryan sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. "Oh, I'm sorry was that the question?" Sonny asked "Oh, ha ha.. no. So you guys must be pretty close. It seems like she was very much a part of Bravo." "She was, or, is. She can hold her own against anything that comes her way." Sonny replied. "Ok, I think I'm good. Thank you guys." Ryan said pushing his chair back. They were getting up to leave when Ryan said "Petty Officer Quinn" and Sonny turned to see what he wanted. "Can I ask you something… off the record?" he asked. Jason and Ray slowed their pace of leaving the room so that they could hear the conversation. "You sound like you know Ensign Davis well. Is she dating anyone?" Ryan asked. Sonny chucked and tried to control his reply "Wh.." he started before Jason yelled "Hey Sonny! I need you to come with me" and interrupted. Sonny quickly exited behind Jason with Ray right behind. They walked back to their cages. "What'd you need Jace?" Sonny asked looking around. "Nothing. I just didn't want you to assault the guy" Jason laughed. "I wasn't going to assault anyone. But who the hell ask a question like that when they're doing an article on someone?" Sonny asked offended. "You know, he probably couldn't help himself" Ray chimed in purposely trying to push Sonny's buttons. "I'm gonna help him" Sonny shot back. "Careful there Sonny. You're going to have to keep that in check out there" Jason said pointing towards the door. "I know"

Sonny shook his head. Trent came in the door shaking his head followed by Brock. "That cake eater was asking about Davis and if she had a boyfriend" Trent said laughing. "Yeah, I don't think Cerberus liked him" Brock said petting the dog. "That dog knows things!" Sonny said pointing. "Bastard thinks he can stroll in here.." he mumbled irritated. Trent and Brock looked at Jason and Ray. Jason kept a straight face. Trent decided to push it "So, it was a bad idea that I told him she loves Mexican food and is single?"

Sonny stood in his cage and breathed in and out. "Oh Sh*t" Trent mouthed Brock furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. "It's Davis" Trent mouthed. "Oh Sh*t" Brock mumbled. They both looked at Jason and Ray. "You knew?!" Trent asked silently. Sonny composed himself "I'm going to work out" he said leaving the room. "You two knew?" Trent asked out loud this time. "I know nothing" Jason replied "and neither do you."

Sonny was in the gym for about thirty minutes when Clay walked in. "Hey buddy, what's up" Clay asked as Sonny ran on the treadmill. "Hey Spenser"

"Hey'd that Public Affairs Officer talk to you?" Clay asked. "Yeah" Sonny said as he got off the treadmill and headed towards the punching bag. "How about he asked me about Davis" Clay explained. "I mean, he seems like a nice guy. I told him I thought she was single but.." Clay trailed off. "I'd like to knock that f*ckers teeth out" Sonny said out loud. "Protective much?" Clay asked before the actual answer hit him. "Hold.. he walked over by the punching bag. It's Davis isn't it?" Clay said grinning. Sonny kept punching the bag. "Hey, listen you wanna take this dude out, I'm right there with you. Sniper rifle and all" Clay offered jokingly. That seemed to break Sonnys frustration as he laughed. "Why didn't you say something?" Clay asked. "It's complicated" Sonny replied resting his head against the punching bag. Clay nodded. "Well, I've got your back." "Thanks" Sonny said with a fist bump.

Sonny took a shower and headed out of the gym. He was about to get on his bike when he heard a. whistle. Looking up he saw Davis walking towards him. "Hey" she smiled resisting the urge to put her fingers in his hair. "Hey" he replied. "I got my lease all set. Want to help me move?" "Sure, unless of course, your new cake eater friend would like to" Sonny replied. Lisa rolled her eyes "Blackburn is the one who set that up." "You could have mentioned it" Sonny snapped back. "Oh, I'm sorry" Lisa said her tone now irritated "You had me slightly preoccupied last night and it must have slipped my mind" she turned as if to walk away. It frustrated her some that Sonny seemed to believe every man was trying to seduce her. Sonny grabbed her arm briefly before quickly letting go. "I'm sorry. I just." He looked down. "He's asking the entire team if you're single and if they can put in a good word and I just have to sit there and listen" he explained starting up his bike.

"He did what?!" she asked appalled, which funny enough made Sonny feel better. "Oh my God" she shook her head. "Ok, well, I can't actually blame the guy. My point is though- it's frustrating" he explained. Lisa nodded she knew it was frustrating for him and on top of that to have to hold his tongue probably made explosions go off inside. "How about go by the hotel and change and I'll pick up some burgers to bring over?" she offered. "I uh.." Sonny started and Lisa felt her heart drop. Things were going so well and she felt like that was about to change. "don't think you need to change, I've got a shirt you can put on if you get chilly and I can think of other things I could eat to be satisfied" he said with his classic Sonny Quinn grin. She could feel her cheeks getting warm as she shook her head. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked around. "I'll see you at your place" she tried to hold back her smile and she headed to her car.


	13. Chapter 13

***A/N Thanks for all the feedback and messages! It is always much appreciated ! ****

"So…" Brock began as he bounced a tennis ball on the floor while the other members of Bravo, minus Sonny were sitting around their cages, "the *thing* we know nothing about" he continued bouncing the ball as Jason looked over. "I just have one question" he stated.

"What's that?" Jason asked dryly. "What's the deal? Like Blake Shelton-Gwen Stefani syndrome?" he asked as the guys burst out in laughter.

As if on cue, Sonny comes through the door. "What's so funny?" he asked holding up his hands. "Nothing Blake" Trent replies as they laugh again. "What?" Sonny asked lost. "Hey, we're thinking about going out for drinks tonight, you down?" Clay asked changing the subject. "Sure" Sonny replies. "Alright, I'll see you boys later, I've got to head home for a bit" Jason replies as he leaves.

Once Jason is gone, the boys decide to 'poke the bear'.

"Hey so you guys remember the other day when that Ensign was asking about Davis?" Brock asked. "Yeah" Trent answered playing along. "Dude was straight up staring her up and down as she walked by earlier. There was drool coming from the side of his mouth" Brock shared. Clay looked up knowing Sonny's blood was boiling and Ray glanced over Sonny's way also prepared to stop him from leaving.

"I think maybe we should help the guy out" Trent said. "I'm going to help him out by removing his eyes" Sonny said tossing his bag on the floor. "Davis is a big girl, she can handle herself" Brock interjects. Sonny heads Brocks way with a look in his eye like a raging bull. "Whoa there!" Clay pulls Sonny back and Ray quickly walks over to stop what may happen. Brock throws his hands up "Dude! I'm kidding. I'm kidding," he tells him as Sonny pulls his arm away from Clay.

"I've heard Lisa has a guy anyway" Brock says as Trent follows with "yeah, apparently she's into rugged, cowboy type." Sonny stops, realizing what they are doing. "You're jackasses. You know that right?"

"We are? You could have told us about you guys" Trent fires back.

"I'm sorry" Sonny replies

All of the guys are taken back by Sonny's quick apology. They expected a sarcastic reply and when it didn't come there was awkward silence in the room.

"Hey man, we're just kidding. While we don't know HOW you managed to get Lisa to date you, we're happy for you" Brock told him.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. It wasn't about keeping it from you guys; it was more about trying to figure it out" Sonny sits as he explains.

"It's all good brother" Ray pats him on the shoulder.

"We have to come up with a name for you guys. Like Brangelina" Clay laughs

"Oh! Yeah, like.." Trent replies trying to think "Lison?"

"Um no" Brock replies

"There's something wrong with you guys" Sonny tells them.

"Savis" Clay announces

"Sonny and Davis" Ray nods in approval with a laugh

That night Sonny and Lisa walk into the bar together. As the other see them they raise a glass, "Savis!"

Sonny shakes his head and Lisa looks at him curiously. "Do they all know?" she asked holding back a laugh. "It's complicated" he replies with a shrug.


End file.
